The invention relates to supports and attachments for hanging objects suspended on cantilevers from posts, particularly iron posts such as the posts which support railings around apartment balconies.
Related supports and brackets are found in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, particularly in Class 47, Plant Husbandry, subclass 67, Plant Hanging Supports; Class 211, Supports and Racks, especially subclass 107, Column Supports; and Class 248, Supports, particularly subclass 205, Especially Mounted or Attached Brackets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,629 a pot-holding arm is removably secured to a semi-circular receiving member in one of several retaining pockets and cooperating slots.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,218 a connecting spring clip (12 in FIG. 5) is used with a hanging arm and wall bracket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,119 a bracket employs an attaching plate which is a single piece of sheet metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,677 has a catch for perforated boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 961,319 shows a bracket for use on generally circular columns or posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,483 shows a swivel plant hanger with an elongated member bent downward at both ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,163 shows a lantern hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,820 shows a support for hanging objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 267,459 describes a picture hook which abuts a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,642 shows an attachment for a swingable arm.
A need persists for a cantilever attachment which can be readily connected and disconnected with a vertical post and which once placed in use remains suitably positioned.